Please Don't Go
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Miraxus story! Love story between Mirajane and Laxus. Don't like the pairing, don't read. Mira finds herself with two expectations of life. She seems to be going down a road of love but she knows you can't love a demon. But if there's one who would challenge that, it was him. It had always been him
1. Chapter 1

Mira was working at the guild serving drinks out to all the wizards in the guild. The masters had gone to another council meeting so things at the guild were rowdier than ever. She wiped down the counter top as Erza came over with Cana. "Two drinks. Strongest you have." Erza said. Mira nodded turning to make up the drinks. "Busy days girls?" she asked. "Yeah. It was quite a day. Cleaning up the sleeping quarters usually is." Erza said. Mira nodded again passing over their drinks. Erza took her having a sip. Cana downed hers in half a minute asking for another. Mira passed her another leaning on the counter. "So you'll be calling off early?" Mira asked. "Yeah. Been too busy to stay." Cana said and Erza held Mira's hand. "We'll hang out tomorrow for a while. Been a while." Erza said smiling. Mira smiled brightly. "Sounds great." Erza and Cana finished off their drinks before leaving. Mira sighed softly watching her other guilds mates as they talked and drank till they eventually left. Mira was then alone in the guild. Mira cleaned up the mess and washed up before putting it all away for the next day. She then headed downstairs to all the archives. She had to sort all of this out before the masters got home.

She spent two hours going through the files. She was getting tired of it though. She sighed softly before hearing a voice upstairs. She got up heading back to the bar. She stopped hearing the voice crying. "What on earth is going?" she muttered. She looked over at the doors to see a basket on the ground with a small crying baby inside. She walked over and looked at the baby before pushing one of the doors open seeing a figure disappear into the night. "Hey! Wait up!" Mira called grabbing the basket and running after the figure. They never stopped to acknowledge her or listen. Mira kept the baby close to her as she ran. "Wait please! I'm begging you, please stop. I need to talk to you!" she called. She put the baby down and reached out grabbing the edge of the coat. But it caught them both by surprise. The person jerked as she grabbed it making Mira stumble and fall. She shrieked as she fell back. She opened her eyes feeling a strong arm around her waist holding her from the ground. She looked up to see a pair of blue-grey eyes staring back at her. Neither of them moved. She slowly moving her hand till it meet their cheek. Her fingers skimmed over their cheek feeling a scar above and below their eye. She stopped when the figures free hand rested on top of hers holding it gently. Then they spoke.

"You know who I am Mirajane. Just take the kid and go back to the guild." He said softly. "Is that...?" "Don't ask questions Mira. Just do as I tell you." he said pulling her upright. She nodded slightly keeping her eyes on his. "I'll be back in a month or so." And with that, he gave her a brief goodbye kiss and then ran off. Mira turned and walked back to the baby lifting the basket up again. She glanced back into the darkness before walking back to the guild to finish her chores.

By the following morning Mira was back at the bar. The guild was full of people but it was unusually quiet. Lucy was slightly confused so went over to the crowd of people at the bar to see them all staring at Mira who had a small baby in her arms and a bottle feeding it. "When did you have a baby?!" Elfman asked eventually. "Never." Mira said softly. "Then where did that come from?!" he snapped. "Elfman, it's a baby not a 'that'!" Lisanna said and Mira smiled softly. "It was left at the guild. I found her last night." she said. "She's so cute!" Lucy commented smiling at the white haired bar girl. "Are you going to keep it?" Mira shrugged but deep down she wanted to. "I guess I'll have to. At least till Master comes back and I can check with him. The person who left her trusted us to care for her." she said looking at the baby in her arms. "What are you going to name it?" Lisanna asked looking at her big sister. "Laxajane Strauss." she said and Lisanna stared at her. "I've never hear that name before." she said. "Because I just made it up." Mira said walking over to the tables sitting down. Lisanna sat beside her looking at Laxajane. "Big name for a small baby." Elfman muttered. "So was Mirajane but it suits me fine." she said and Lisanna giggled. "I don't think he's impressed." she said and Mirajane smiled.

After a while she passed Laxa to Lucy. "Here. You look after her for a while since I have to work." Lucy nodded holding her close so she wouldn't wake up Laxa. Mira went back to the bar watching Lucy and Laxa. "She's such a sweet little thing." Lucy said softly as she stroked her cheek. "If she wakes up, just bring her over." Mira said and Lucy nodded. Levy, Lisanna and Erza sat with Lucy watching Laxa closely. "Isn't she simply adorable." Erza said and Levy smiled. "I hope you aren't going soft on us Erza." she said smirking. Erza shook her head. "Never." she said and Lucy looked up at Mira. "Does she seem a little upset?" Lucy asked. "I thought that too. But Elfman and I tried asking her but she wouldn't answer us." Lisanna said. "I'll talk to her about it later." Erza said glancing back at her friend.

Mira was serving drinks to her guild mates while they were talking to her but she wasn't paying much attention to them. She was busy thinking about last night's encounter. She barely noticed anything going on around her. _Why did you come back like that? And where did that baby come from? I have so many questions and you aren't here to answer them. I don't know if I should believe you're coming back or not. How could you do that to me? Kiss me and run like that. You've stirred up feelings I've never had before. Oh why are you like that Laxus?_ She sighed softly looking at the counter again to see everyone with a drink. She wiped her hands before starting to clean up out the back. Laxus still wasn't in Makarov's good books and so usually came in the night when Makarov was asleep to get jobs but he came and left without saying a word to anyone. Especially her. And now he just dropped a baby and ran only this time she caught him only to have him kiss her and then leave.

She had so many mixed feelings building up inside her since then. Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Longing. Longing for his arms to be back around her and his lips back on hers.

She mentally slapped herself trying to get her mind back onto her work. She sighed sitting down on a stool in the corner staring at the floor. Maybe she should try and contact him. Sort these feelings out and get one thing straight. Where had that baby come from and did she have to take her back at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

By late afternoon no one had seen much of Mira. Lucy went to find her to give Laxajane back to her. She eventually found her in the back of the kitchen still sitting on the stool staring at the wall. "Mira. We've been looking for you. Laxa's hungry." Lucy said trying to settle the crying baby. Mira got up and made up a bottle of milk. "Is everything okay Mira?" Lucy asked. "Yes I'm fine Lucy." she said softly taking Laxa and giving her the bottle. "If you say so. It just seems that you're extra quiet today." Lucy said. Mira closed her eyes feeling Lucy's hand on her shoulder. "I'm always here if you need to talk. Just call me." she said and Mira nodded. "Thank you Lucy." she said. Lucy smiled walking back out of the kitchen. Laxa stretched out her hand touching Mira's cheek gently as she fed her. "You poor thing. Must be only two months old." she said softly. She sighed softly going out to the bar again where Levy and Erza were handing out drinks since she had been gone. "Oh thank you both for the help!" she said giving her usual bright smile. "No problem Mira." Levy said as Erza looked at Mira. Erza knew that Mira wasn't herself even if she tried to cover up. She would talk to her friend later when the guild was quiet.

By 9pm the guild was quiet. Mostly because everyone had gone home. Erza came up to the bar and looked at Mira. "Hey. We need to talk." she said. Mira nodded taking Laxa before walking over to an empty table. "Alright Mira, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day. You spent most of today in the back of the kitchen staring at a wall. So what's going on?" she asked softly but firmly. Mira just stared at Laxa stroking her cheek. "Laxus." she whispered barely audible. Erza frowned. "What did you just say?" Erza asked and Mira looked at her. "Have you ever had that feeling where you practically hate someone but you can't help but love him?" Mira asked. "Sure I have. His name is Jellal." Erza said leaning her head on her hand. Mira sighed softly. "Well that's my problem." Mira said. "It's a case of I hate him, then I love him. It's like I want to throw him off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch him." Erza smiled at her shaking her head. "I'm not making any sense am I?" Mira asked. "It's not that. It's just funny that this is the problem." she said. "It's a problem because it's Laxus!" Mira cried covering her face. Erza just froze stating at the girl in front of her. "Laxus Dreyar?! As in Master Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar?!" Mira nodded glancing at her. "Mira are you a complete idiot?!" she snapped. Mira broke down in tears sinking off the seat to the floor. "Oh Mira, Mira. I'm sorry." Erza said kneeling beside her holding her gently. "How did this happen?" she asked. Mira began explaining the incident last night to Erza slowly. Erza nodded helping her back up. "Don't worry. I'm sure this will pass after a good night sleep. Go home and rest." she instructed. Mira nodded taking Laxa and leaving. Erza sighed softly. _I mustn't let her stay down like this. Laxus may break her heart and she'll need support. I must make Master aware of this._

As time slowly passed, Mira got used to having to care for Laxa. But she still had all those mixed feelings about Laxus. And he had now been gone a month. She still had a month to go till he said he would be back. If he actually arrived then. She had been given time off work by Makarov for a while to get sorted with the baby. Erza had told him briefly about what happened but Makarov didn't seem too concerned with his grandson's actions or Mira's current state of feelings.

Mira was sitting at her home one night after having put Laxa to bed. She was sitting at her desk thinking about when they were kids. The kiss that night hadn't been her first. Her first was when she was 13. She got along fine with Laxus then apart from the odd fight here and there but that always happened in the guild.

 _"Hey Laxus! Master wants us to clean the guild with Erza and Natsu." Mira yelled. Laxus peered over the railing of the second floor. "I'm busy! Get lost!" he yelled back. Mira frowned and marched up the stairs and right over to Laxus who was listening to his music. "Get down there you lazy ass!" she snapped. "I said get lost demon girl." he muttered turning his back to the 13 year old. "Laxus you're a jerk!" she screamed at the 17 year old, crossing her arms. "Why can't you just come and help us clean?!" Laxus ignored her. "Answer me!" she snapped. "Shut up and go away!" Laxus fired back glaring at her. "Oh my god I hate you!" "Yeah well that makes two of us you demon witch." Laxus hissed. Mira glared at him again. "I'm not a demon witch!" she snapped. "Are so." he muttered again. "Are not!" "Are so!" "Are not you good for nothing!" She snapped turning back to the stairs. "I hate you so much and Master will hear about you and your lazy ass!" Laxus grabbed her wrist pulling her back before he suddenly kissed her. Mira froze as he pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." he muttered. "Yeah. Me too." she said rubbing her head. "Wanna come clean with me?" he asked holding his hand out. She nodded as he took it gently heading back downstairs._

Mira came out of her thoughts when she heard a window bang. She got up closing the shutters seeing it raining outside. She sat down and decided to write a letter to get rid of all the thoughts building up in her head. She just wrote whatever she felt and poured out her heart's feelings before she fell asleep on the couch.

Two hours later and there was a knock at the door but Mira didn't wake up. The door opened and Laxus walked in soaking wet. He left his bag by her desk spotting the letter with his name up the top. Curiosity got the better of him as he lifted the paper up. "Hm, what's demon girl complaining to Gramps about now?"

 _ **Laxus**_

 _ **I wish you knew the following of what I think and feel about you and what you do to me.  
**_ _ **I hate you and everything about you. Your attitude towards the guild, its members and me.  
**_ _ **I hate your whole being just for how you act and how you expect girls to just do things for you. To date you and to strip for you. Everything.  
**_ _ **I hate how you hate the guild. You haven't a lot of respect for it, the members, the master or our memories there.  
**_ _ **I love you though. Sometimes I think I love you more than I hate you.  
**_ _ **Despite that I love you more every time I see you and it made it worse when you kissed me the other night and left. I was angry, confused, and longing for you.  
**_ _ **Longing for your touch. Your hold. Your lips. Oh my god you mess me up so bad. I wish you could see this and see what you make me!  
**_ _ **I crave you and you can't see that! I want you! I need you! Every bit of you and I hate that you do this to me!  
**_ _ **How can one man do this to me when I hate you?! But as much as I hate you, you're making me want you all the more every day you've been gone. I can't stand how you can make me feel this mixed inside! I hate it!  
**_ _ **I hate you!  
**_ _ **I hate everything you do!  
**_ _ **But I love you...  
**_ _ **And you'll never know...  
**_ _ **And you don't know how much that kills me...  
**_ _ **Save me from you...  
**_ _ **Love me...  
**_ _ **Take me...  
**_ _ **...  
**_ _ **Please...  
**_ _ **...I need you Laxus...  
**_ _ **More now than ever before  
**_ _ **...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Laxus put the note down looking at the sleeping Mira who was in her pyjama top and shorts. "Oh you sly little demon that's what you are." he muttered walking over to her. He leant over pressing his cold lips to hers. Mira snapped awake to see a smirking Laxus looking at her. "I need some shelter till the storm passes. I'm also hungry. Got food?" he said and she nodded. "Did you...kiss me...again?" she asked as he pulled her up. "You tell me." he muttered walking over to the window watching the rain. She went and grabbed him some food before coming back handing it to him with a beer. He took it eating it as she watched. After a couple of helpings of food and 12 beers, he had passed out. Mira then dragged the dead weight upstairs to her room since she didn't have a spare since Elfman and Lisanna lived with her. She dragged him onto the bed and looked at him. All the wet clothes would make him sick. So she fought with her mind for a while before deciding to remove his garments.

She pulled his coat from under him hanging it over a chair. She then took hold of his shirt with her trembling hands. She slowly undid each button peeling it back. She then found herself staring at his broad, perfectly toned chest and abs. She slapped herself before pulling it off after a fight and a half to get it out from under him. She trailed her fingers lightly over his skin. She couldn't help it. But when he stirred she retracted her hand quickly. She then bit her tongue when she decided to remove his pants. She undid the belt, button and zip before pulling them down and off with his boots. But the movement woke the sleeping Laxus. Mira dropped to the floor pressing her back against the bed end breathing heavily. If she was lucky she could crawl out without him knowing she was there. "I know you're there Mira. I can hear you breathing." he chuckled. Mira wish she could die there and then. "Get up here now." he muttered. She crawled around to the empty side if the bed before getting up and sitting on it. Thankfully it was dark so he couldn't see her blushing but it felt like she was so red she could light up ten rooms. "Lie down and go to sleep you." he said closing his eyes. She wasn't in the mood to argue and wake her siblings so did.

By the next morning, Mira woke up with Laxus facing her. One arm under his head and the other around her waist holding her tightly against him. She had both hands resting on his chest and her head tucked under his. She panicked because she couldn't move and she didn't want her siblings to see. But if Elfman had, he would've beaten the shit out of Laxus, or at least attempted to so she assumed she was safe. "Laxus. Wake up." she said softly as her hands absentmindedly trailed over his skin. "Mmm and why would I do that?" he questioned slipping his hand down her back till it reached her butt. Mira's eyes widened as he squeezed it and she let out a small yelp. "Laxus!" she scolded. He just laughed pulling her leg up over his legs skimming his hand across her smooth, silky skin. "Get me some breakfast and give me what I want, I won't tell Gramps what you did last night." he whispered smirking. "Okay fine." she said and he let go of her. She sighed getting up and walking out but she was already missing his touch. "Damn you Laxus." she muttered before she started making breakfast. She spotted a note on the bench and looked at it. _Morning Mira. Lisanna and I left for the guild early. Fed Laxa before she woke you. Have some time off. Love Elfman and Lisanna._

Mira smiled before dishing up Laxus' breakfast. Laxus walked out of the bedroom and downstairs doing his belt up. He grabbed the piece of paper from her desk sticking it in his pocket. He then walked over to Mira putting his cloak on. "Hmm done yet Mirajane?" he asked. "Yes. But I want to ask where that baby came from." she said handing it to him. "Oh uh that. It's from Mireya." he said sitting down. "Who's Mireya?" she asked walking over. "A friend." he said eating his breakfast. "A friend? Meaning a girl from one of the clubs that you got pregnant and she left it with you." she said crossing her arms. "Yeah that'll do it." he said looking at her. "So where is she?" Mira went back upstairs and got Laxa. She came back down and handed him the three months old. "Have you named her?" Laxus asked stroking his baby daughters cheek gently. "Before I answer that, why did I have to look after her?" she asked. He looked at her and just smiled. "Cause I trust you with her. I wouldn't trust the others." He said and she nodded. "Okay. We'll I named her Laxajane." she said watching a smirk light up his face. He lay Laxa down and got up pulling Mira against him. "Hm now where did that creation come from?" he muttered and Mira started to blush. "A combination of Laxus and Mirajane huh?" he said grabbing her butt. "L-Laxus! Stop it!" she scolded. "Answer the question then." he said. She blushed a dark red resting her head on his chest. "Yes." she whispered and he laughed. "Dropping hints are we Mira?" Mira looked up shaking her head. "No! You have such a huge ego!" she said pulling away and taking Laxa. Laxus rolled his eyes walking out.

Mira stayed a while longer at her house to clean before going to the guild. She walked in to see Laxus at the bar drinking. She walked over and Erza gave her a drink. "Thanks Erza." she said taking it. She sat the basket with Laxa down and had a sip of her drink. "You taking back over Mira?" Erza asked. "Yeah I should be fine now." Mira said softly. "Then I'll hand over." Erza said leaving so Mira could take over. Mira finished her drink before going to the other side and began serving drinks while Laxus just stayed drinking and watching her and Laxa...but mostly Mira. The guild emptied some as people left on jobs. He pulled out the letter Mira had been writing and scanned over it again. He then put it away again as Makarov came over. He sat silently on the counter drinking his beer and watching Laxa who was staring at him. "So which innocent being bore your child Laxus?" Makarov asked. "None of ya business." Laxus muttered. Makarov looked at him. "Was she a wizard?" Makarov asked. "No. Now stop asking." he said, his gaze going back to Mira's ass. "Mira, Sorcerer Weekly is coming back for a photo shoot of you." Makarov said and Mira nodded. "That is you and Laxus. He's the fan's choice for you this time." Mira froze feeling Laxus staring at her and she could practically feel the predatory smirk cross his face. "Sounds wonderful Master." she said softly trying not to sound nervous. Makarov simply nodded ignoring the tension between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

By lunch Jason had arrived and was racing around the guild snapping photos of all the guild members except Natsu who kept avoiding him. He then ran over to Mira and smiled. "Mira, my beautiful beauty. Fans love you and want more. Beach outfit today. Let's hit the beach. Laxus too." he said before running out. Laxus and Mira followed him as did most of the guild to watch. Once at the beach Mira pulled off her dress so she was just in a red bikini. There was a chorus of whistles and Mirajane laughed. Makarov smiled holding Laxa. Laxus sighed stripping out of his usual clothes till he was left in his shorts. Mira found herself fighting not to stare at his perfect body. "Cool! Now I want pose. Any kind of poses. You know the drill Mira." Jason said snapping a few pictures of Laxus. Mira nodded walking to the sand with Laxus. She then turned to him putting one hand on his shoulder pressing her upper body against his chest looking at Jason as Laxus' arm slipped around her waist holding her there. "Perfect!" Jason said beaming as he snapped the photos. Mira felt Laxus' hand travel down to her thigh pulling her leg up. "Cool! Beautiful ass Mirajane!" Jason said and Mira looked at Laxus. "Don't I know it." he muttered pressing his lips to hers. "COOL!" Mira couldn't help but kiss him back as she rested on hand on his chest and the other slipped around his neck. "Laxus buddy, give me some more romance with her! **Water style**!" Jason called. Laxus was only too happy to oblige. He pulled her into the water so Mira took her chance to get her own back for him kissing her.

She pulled him down into the water till they both disappeared beneath it. They both surfaced and Mira laughed flicking the water from her hair as Jason beamed snapping the photos. Laxus grabbed her flipping her over his shoulder so the middle on her back was on his shoulder and her head down his front. "Laxus! I'm getting dizzy!" she cried. "Say I'm the strongest member and I'll let you go." he said smirking. "You idiot!" she snapped before sighing. "You're the strongest in the guild. Now put me down!" Laxus was satisfied and pulled her body up into his arms she moved her legs. He lowered her back down kissing her forcefully. "Good girl." he muttered as Jason went on about how good the pictures were. She walked out of the water and lay down on a beach towel to catch her breath. Laxus smiled walking up to her. Mira looked up as him as he knelt over her. "How about we spice it up so more?" he asked Jason keeping his eyes fixed on Mira. "Sure. You're the Master's grandson. You're the boss." Jason said. Makarov watched his grandson closely wondering exactly how Mira allowed him to get away with it. Mira started to get worried when he smiled wickedly at her. He took her hands gently as he pressed his lips to her stomach before she gasped feeling his tongue. He slowly ran his tongue up her stomach to the edge of her bikini bra before repeating it. "Ngh...Laxus stop." she whispered but he just smiled. She glanced back to see Jason loving the poses and her other guilds mates staring at them.

"L-Laxus! Please!" she cried slipping her hands into his hair gently. "Can't take it huh babe?" he muttered. She nodded and he kissed her nose. "I'm done Jason. I'm bored." he said getting up. Mira just lay there staring at the sky. He was purposely trying to drive her insane. She got up watching him closely as he dressed. She grabbed her dress as they headed back to the guild.

She disappeared into the back of the guild to get changed. Laxus walked in and up to her pinning her to the wall. "L-Laxus, let me go." she said and he laughed. "I want you Mira. Tonight and here." he said firmly. "If you don't let me go I'm going to scream." she warned. "If you do that, I show everyone that letter." he said pulling it out of his pocket. She looked at him and he chuckled. "I saw it last night. You want me Mira. And I want you. We both know it." he said kissing her neck. "Deal?" She nodded. "Okay Laxus. You win this one." she whispered. Laxus let go of her to wrap his arms around her pulling her against him kissing her deeply. She kissed him back slipping her hands into his hair as he deepened it. She felt his tongue force its way into her mouth dancing around hers. She groaned softly as he lifted her up pressing her against the wall more. His lips left hers moving to her neck making Mira groan. He then bit down sinking his canine teeth into her skin before licking up the blood. He then put her down and abandoned her.

Mira stared at his retreating back. "Laxus you're an idiot!" she yelled before changing into her dress. He left her then when she was so wanting more. Her body felt like it was on fire and he had been the one to ignite it and now he just left her. Aching and longing for him to come back and claim her. She sighed walking out to see the whole guild silent and staring at her. Laxus had disappeared upstairs so she was all alone with every pair of eyes on her, shocked from what they had just seen. She wanted to just disappear and never come back. She could feel her cheeks heating up as they slowly turned bright red. She looked at Makarov who was holding Laxa still watching her sleeping. She looked down walking over to her things to start making up some drinks. "Mira, Laxus gave me this. I think it's yours." He said holding out a piece of paper. She turned looking at the master and took it glancing inside to see it the letter she'd written. She gasped clutching it close. "Did he show it to you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Should he have?" he asked. "No master. It's nothing really." She said putting it under the counter. She then went back to work. Makarov smiled to himself looking at Laxa. He wasn't going to admit he had peeked at it out of curiosity.

Mira really wished it was the next day already just to get rid of all the embarrassment she felt. Then again, tomorrow wouldn't be much better because the magazine would be out and then she'd have to live it down with all of Fiore. And that was worse than anything she had ever done. She looked up to see Elfman and Lisanna at the counter looking at her. "You love Laxus?" Lisanna asked. "What?!" Mira said almost dropping the drinks. "That photo shoot. You didn't seem to be minding it too much. And you kissed him." Elfman said. "We're not mad. Well, Elfman is confused but I think it's sweet." Lisanna said. Mira just stared at her two younger siblings. "I don't love him! Can we please just drop the subject?" she asked. "If it meant nothing to you, then we should be able to talk about it." Elfman said crossing his arms. Mira wished she was Juvia so she could just disappear into a puddle of water. "W-well…its….I don't r-rea…." She whined dropping to the floor with her head in her hands. "Leave her for now you two. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Makarov said. Elfman nodded taking his sister off. Mira sighed holding her head.

Laxus was watching her from the top floor. "Hey demon girl, drink up here now!" He called. "Coming Laxus." She replied getting herself composed before going back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

That night when the guild was empty, Laxus came downstairs putting his coat up on a hook looking over at Mira. She was busy cleaning up the bar barely noticing him creeping up on her. After all, what else was he supposed to do? She was teasing him with that body of hers and then that note she'd written, he couldn't help but want to claim her and he was going to get that. He jumped over the counter silently and up behind Mira slipping both arms around her waist. Mira paused glancing back at him as he kissed her lips gently.

"Where's Laxa?" he asked. "With Lucy because she's good with Laxa." Mira said ignoring his hands which were slowly drifting up to her breasts. She dropped a couple of plates on the floor when he grabbed them. Laxus chuckled lying on top of the counter with his hands behind his head. "You're jumpy." he muttered as she picked the plates up. She put them down before looking over at him preparing a witty comeback but she was left speechless when she did turn. She found herself staring back at his chest and the muscles showing through his skin tight shirt and she was positive he had done that on purpose just to get her attention. "No comeback Mira?" he questioned already knowing the answer. She just slowly reached out brushing her finger tips across his shirt. "Go on. Take it off and soak it up." he said. To his surprise she did just that without him having to fight her to do it. She pulled it off over his head dropping it to the floor. She then placed one hand on his abs. "So firm and tight. Well defined and perfect." she whispered trailing it back up his body to his shoulders. "So strong, masculine and tasty." Laxus smirked knowing she thought she was thinking all this as her fingers traced every muscle in his arms before working back down his chest. Mira then froze looking at his smirking face. "I said that out loud didn't I?" she whispered and he nodded brushing her hair back out of her face. She turned bright red again. "Strip down for me Mira. Now." he said firmly.

She pulled her hair over her shoulder undoing the zip on her dress. She pulled the straps from her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Laxus smiled getting off the counter running his hands from her shoulders to her hands. "The rest of it too Mira." he whispered biting her ear slightly. "Or are we nervous going that far for me?" She couldn't speak because of his actions which he was happy about. He started moving his hands to her waist and then down to her butt. "I asked you a question Mira." he muttered spanking her butt making her yelp. "I'm nervous okay!" she snapped resting her face against his chest. He trailed one hand across her stomach before slipping it down her panties. "Mmm you're so wet Mira. This just for me." he whispered dipping two fingers inside her. "Agh...yes...oh god I hate you." she muttered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I intend to make you loath me by the end." he sniggered working his fingers inside her. "You're a dirty girl Mira. You know that don't you." he muttered as she groaned. "You make me." she muttered as he worked her up to her climax. "L-Laxus s-stop! I can't m-make it!" she begged. "You'll make it." he muttered. "Laxus!" she cried throwing her head back as she came, soaking her panties and his hand. He removed his hand licking it off. "Good start." he muttered kissing her gently. He lifted her up lying her on the counter pulling her panties off. He then removed her bra taking a breast in his mouth biting and sucking her nipple while fondling with her other. She closed her eyes relaxing under his weight as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Laxus I want you." she whispered despite her mind telling her she shouldn't have been doing this. She felt him chuckle as he rubbed his clothed crotch against her. "You want that hm?" he mused. She groaned nodding slightly and he removed his pants pulling her closer. He then entered her without any warning. Mira screamed digging her nails into his back. "You jackass!" she snapped. "Bitch." he fired back before he began to rock against her. She groaned as he picked up the pace pushing deeper into her hitting her g-spot. "Laxus! Oh god don't stop." she cried as he buried his face in her neck taking in her scent. "Ahh...harder...please..." she begged clawing at his back. "Fuck that hurts!" he snapped ramming into her one making her scream. "Hard enough?" Mira nodded softly he continued loving the sound of her scream echoing through the empty hall. "Dammit you're so tight. I oughta fuck you more." he muttered biting the base of her shoulder. "Anytime L-Laxus..." she panted. She couldn't take much more of it and it was killing her. "LAXUS!" she screamed as she hit her orgasm. "Gah...fucking hell Mira! Don't deafen me!" he snapped spilling his seep inside her before pulling out. Mira couldn't move from the pain which Laxus was pleased about. He grabbed her face kissing her harshly. "I think you need more." he muttered taking her upstairs to the dorms that we're used when people had to recover from jobs under supervision. It went on for another few hours.

The following morning at sunrise, Makarov arrived to see the guild empty which was unusal as Mira was usually there to start organizing the bar. He walked up to the bar and stood on the counter spotting both Mira and Laxus' clothes thrown about in the bar. He headed upstairs and looked in one of the rooms to see Laxus asleep with Mira on top of him asleep with both his arms around her waist keeping her there. "Bout time I got great grandkids." he muttered walking off leaving them to sleep while he got rid of the clothes to their room and cleaned up their mess.

Mira woke up an hour later finding Laxus still holding her. But she was now on the mattress and Laxus was on his side, both arms around her. She leant over kissing his cheek. "Wakey-wakey Laxus." she said softly. He kissed her gently looking at her smirking. "Hm, something tells me you're going to have problems walking today." he mused kissing down her neck. She sighed as he got up grabbing his clothes. "How'd they get here from the kitchen?" Mira muttered but Laxus wasn't paying attention. Mira dressed anyway before going down with Laxus to see the guild already buzzing. Makarov looked at the two of them and smiled. "Morning you two. Hope you bring me cute great-grandbabies." he muttered taking a mouthful of beer. Mira was mortified realizing he must have moved the clothes. Laxus just smiled. "Between her and me, they'll be fucking adorable." he said walking off. Mira realised everyone was also reading the magazine and whispering amongst themselves. She whined softly and ran out before she melted in embarrassment. She went home and changed preparing herself for the day. But little did she know what was at work within her.


	6. Chapter 6

A month passed and Mira found she was pregnant. She was already showing and was slightly worried. She pulled on a short black skirt and a reasonably loose fitting black off the shoulder top with white along the seams over the top of her swimmers. She sighed walking out. They were meeting at the beach for a fun day. She arrived and looked to see Elfman and Lisanna playing in the water. "Have you seen Laxus?" she asked walking over. "Yeah. He's drinking with Master Makarov." Elfman said looking over at the beach bar where they were. "Laxus!" she called running over. He looked at her as she grabbed him. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her off a little to see tears streaming down her face. "You idiot! You made my sister cry!" Elfman yelled storming over. "I did no such thing! Besides, she's the one throwing herself on me." he said smirking. Elfman and Laxus glared at each other before a fight broke out. Mira watched as the two fought, Laxus avoiding every attack. She held her head shaking it.

"Stop! I'm crying because I'm pregnant!" she cried and everyone looked at her. Laxus and Elfman froze slowly turning to her. Mira ran off in tears. Laxus looked at Makarov who gestured for him to follow her but he didn't. Lisanna did.

"Mirajane wait!" Lisanna called and Mira stopped. Lisanna hugged her older sister tightly. "It's okay Mira. It's all okay." she said. Mira held her sister tightly. "Is it Laxus'?" Lisanna asked. Mira nodded slowly as Lisanna sat her down. "I don't know what to do!" Mira whispered. "Come back to the guild. We need to get you to calm down. You need to think this through." she said. Mira agreed so they waited till she calmed a little before going to the guild. The others followed in secret watching them both. Once there, Lisanna got her a drink of cold water. "Now do you love him?" she asked. "I don't know! I could throw him off a cliff right now! But I just know if I did, I'd jump to save him or to die with him." she said. Lisanna nodded slightly. "And the baby?" she asked. Mira looked at her stomach rubbing it gently. "It's mine. But its ours too!" she broke down again and Lisanna held her. "Please stop Mira." she whispered softly.

Laxus walked into the guild and over to Lisanna. "Get out." he muttered ruffling her hair gently. Lisanna nodded walking out and Elfman held her as the guild continued to watch. Laxus looked at Mira who was sobbing into her hands. "You look pathetic like this." he muttered. Everyone outside gasped and Mira looked at him with a murderous glare. "How dare you say that to me!" she snapped. Laxus smiled now he had her where he wanted. "Well you are you...she devil." he said crossing his arms. "You're an absolute asshole!" she fired back. "At least I ain't a devil." he muttered. "Bastard!" she hissed. "I hate you!" He shrugged looking at her. "Then I guess I'll leave you alone." he said as she got up to leave. But first he grabbed her kissing her deeply. "Now you're free to go." he whispered letting her go. Mira looked up. "No don't let me go! I love you! Don't leave me please!" she begged. Laxus smiled pulling her against him. "Works everytime my little devil." he whispered kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back as his hold tightened around her waist. He pulled away leaving her breathless and smiled. He lifted her shirt up looking at her stomach kneeling down. "I don't understand why you get so upset about it." he said resting his hands on her stomach. "I wasn't sure if you wanted it. Especially when Laxa is only three months old." she said. He kissed her stomach gently resting his forehead on it. "It's ours Mira. We hate each other but I'll always be the one to protect you and I'm the only one who deserves you." he said getting up. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her hair. "You're my love-hate girl." She smiled looking up at him.

Makarov smiled to himself walking in with the rest of the guild. "I'm getting a great grandbaby!" he said smiling. Lucy walked over handing Laxa to Mira. "Congratulations Mira. You'll be a wonderful mom." she said and Mira hugged her. "Thank you." Mira said hugging her. Elfman and Lisanna grabbed Mira into a hug. Elfman glared over at Laxus. "You dare hurt her and I'll break you!" he muttered. Mira held him gently. "Elfman, it's okay." she said. "I have my ways with him." Elfman nodded slightly and Lisanna giggled. Laxus grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his arms. "Excuse me but I want my devil back." he said firmly. "And why were you all eavesdropping?" Everyone fell silent and pointed to Makarov. Laxus rolled his eyes. "Should've guessed." he muttered pulling Mira off back to the beach.

They got back down to the beach and Mira stripped so she was in a strapless all white bikini set before lying on her towel and putting Laxa in her basket beside her. Laxus lay on her lap looking up at her. She stared at him as he kissing along her legs. "Laxus. There are people everywhere." she said softly. "All the more exciting." he muttered gently massaging her sides gently. She could feel his hands moving up till he started gently massaging her breasts. "Oh Laxus." she muttered. He chuckled kissing along her shoulders. She kissed his neck feeling his teeth grazing across her skin. "Laxus." she muttered. "Shut up." he muttered before sinking his teeth into her skin. She groaned softly pushing him back. "Oh please stop." she whispered. He kissed her gently. "Only till we go home." he said softly and she nodded. He lay beside her holding her close and then lay Laxa on her chest holding them both.

After a while Juvia came and took Laxa to play with her and try and convince Gray to have a baby. Mira watched as all her friends played in the water. She sat up climbing over Laxus who was sleeping. She trailed her hands lightly over his muscles placing small kisses on his collarbone. "I hate how you do this to me." she whispered kissing his nose as her fingernails grazed over his chest. She gently pressed her lips to his gently. She shrieked as his arm wrapped around her neck and rolled over so she was on her back again. "I thought you were asleep." she muttered against his lips. "Hm I know." he said kissing her again forcing his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair kissing him back. He slipped one hand down to her leg pulling it up climbing over her other leg. She gasped when he rubbed his knee against her bikini bottoms. He chuckled into the kiss feeling her tense up. She pushed him away and looked at him. "I said not here." she said firmly. He ignored her doing it again and she whimpered. "Hey Laxus! You coming for a swim?" Erza called. "Ugh fine if it makes you shut up!" he yelled back. He kissed Mira again before walking off and Mira sighed. "You sexy jackass." She muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Mira went home with Laxa when it started to get dark. Laxus had gone out drinking with Makarov, Mystogan, Cana and Evergreen so she was home by herself with Wendy who came to help her. Mira took Laxa to the bathroom to wash her so set her on the ground. Mira ran the water filling up the sink. Laxa stretched and a bolt of lightning hit Mira's right leg. Wendy ran in hearing Mira scream. "Mira are you okay?!" she asked. "Oh my god my leg. Laxa's burnt it." she muttered. Wendy ran the cold water in the bath helping Mira sit on the edge. "Keep it under there." she said and Mira nodded. Wendy bathed, dried and dressed Laxa before putting her in her crib. She then went back to Mira after half an hour. "Okay that should be fine now." Wendy said and Mira turned off the water. Wendy pulled out some cream and some bandages. "I'll be as gentle as I can Mira." she said and Mira nodded. She put some on her hands layering it on her leg. Mira but her lip keeping from crying out. "I'm so sorry!" Wendy appologized. "No...its fine." Mira muttered. Wendy then put the bandage around her leg covering it up. Mira got up hugging Wendy. "Thank you." she said softly. "No problem. Two days the burn should be mostly gone. It's a special cream that will stop it scarring." Wendy said and Mira smiled. "Well at least we know she got Laxus' powers." she said before gasping. "I don't want Laxus seeing the burn. Can you keep him at the guild for a few days?" Wendy nodded. "Will do. Night Mira." she said. "Bye Wendy."

But Laxus wasn't staying at the guild the whole time. He was mad because Wendy said Mira didn't want to see him for the next few days. Admittedly he threatened to beat it out of her if she didn't tell him why Mira wasn't at work not that he would've laid a finger on her but it worked. He left the guild and went to Mira's house. He walked in to see Lisanna playing with Laxa and Elfman sleeping on the couch. "Lis, your sister here?" he asked. "In her room." She said. He looked at Laxa stroking her cheek. "Be good ya crazy thing." he muttered and Laxa squealed. He then walked into Mira's room and looked at the sleeping she devil. He crawled onto the bed pausing when he saw the bandage on her leg. He ripped it off staring at the burn that was almost healed. He knew it was from a lightning wizard because it wasn't a normal burn. He woke her up and she gasped. "Laxus!" she said sitting up. "What happened to your leg?" he asked. She looked at the ripped bandage and sighed. "I burnt my leg." she said. "I can see that! With what?!" he snapped. "It's a lightning wizards burn!" Mira looked at him. "You think I cheated, loverboy?!" she snapped back. "Well what happened then?" he growled softly. "Laxa burnt me! She's got your powers." she said and Laxus looked at her. "I didn't cheat on you Laxus. Honestly." she said climbing into his lap resting her head under his. He kissed her gently holding her close. "I know Mira. I trust you." he said lying her down. He kissed her neck slowly as she relaxed slightly.

He then moved down pushing her shirt up. "And how's my precious baby hm?" he muttered kissing her stomach. "The baby is fine." she said. "You're getting big fast though." he muttered rubbing it gently. She smiled watching him closely. "Why don't you talk to it? It likes that and music." she said. He looked at her before looking back at her stomach. "Go on Laxus." she said running her fingers through his blond hair. "Okay fine." he muttered. "Alright kid, if you are seriously hearing this, then fine. But I'm only doing this cause your mom wants me to." he muttered and Mira smiled. "But listen here, when you grow up, you have to be tough like me. Don't care if you're a boy or girl. You have to make me proud. But I'll always love you. Because you were given to me by a dark angel. And she's a sexy little thing that's going to be a wonderful mom for you and your older sister. Just don't interrupt when the door is closed okay? Cause I'll be busy with her." Mira hit him over the head. "Okay baby. I have to go. This is getting weird and I have to deal with your mom." He pushed Mira down. "Laxus stop! You're heavy!" she laughed as he kissed her briefly. "That's pure muscle Mira. And you love it." he said pulling his coat off followed by his shirt. She smiled looking at him. "You and your perfect body." she sighed softly. "Tell me about it. It's amazing isn't it?" he muttered against her neck and she smiled nodding holding him as he lay beside her. She smiled resting her head on his chest. "I love you Laxus." she whispered. "I know and I love you."

Over the months, most of the time Laxus was away. Mira was growing fast and Makarov was starting to think she had twins at her size. But despite it, she continued working as much as she could hoping for Laxus to get back. But now winter had set in, jobs always took longer and Mira was worried he wouldn't come back for her, Laxa or the baby. Lucy and Levy babysat Laxa a lot during the day with Lisanna leaving Mira free.

One wintery lunch Laxus walked back into the guild. Mira smiled brightly seeing him. "Laxus!" she said and he looked at her. He walked over grabbing her face kissing her passionately. She rested her hands on his chest kissing him back. "I missed you Laxus. I was worried you weren't coming back." she said softly. "I'd come back." he said holding her close. "Your big too." he said looking at her stomach. "Master thinks it might be twins." she said and Laxus kissed her neck. "I'd buy that. Now get me a drink and come upstairs." he said walking off. She nodded going to the bar and making him a drink. She then walked upstairs. He put his coat up putting more wood on the fire. "Here Laxy." She said holding out his beer. He took the cup sitting down. "Sit." He said pointing to his lap. She walked over sitting on his lap and his arm wrapped around her waist. He brushed his lips across her neck and she sighed. "Laxy, I've missed you." She whispered as he attacked her neck with kisses. "Of course you did." He muttered turning her face to his pressing his lips to hers. She rested her head on his shoulder as he had some of his beer. He then put the cup down slipping his hand under her dress and up her leg gently rubbing her soft skin. "I could eat you right now." He muttered and she laughed. "Behave Laxy. You know you can't." she said softly. He bit her throat and she groaned. "You don't want to, do you baby?" he muttered feeling her hands moving down his shirt as she undid the buttons. "That's right." She whispered unaware of her actions. "Then why have you started stripping me?" he muttered smirking. Mira looked at him seeing his shirt undone and half off his shoulders. In her hands. She jumped up glaring at him. "I hate you!" she snapped and Laxus just looked at her raising one eyebrow. She then sat back on his lap kissing him. He kissed her back quite happy with the results. He always got his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Mira went back down once she had convinced Laxus to go and rest so she could get back to work. And all was fine in the guild for about an hour till Mira got in one of her moods. She had been having mood swings so often recently and would revert to one of her demon forms. She even scared Erza which petrified Natsu because she wouldn't stand up to Mira. Elfman and Lisanna would try but they usually just had to bear with it till she went back to normal.

"Hey Mira. Can I have a drink please?" Cana asked walking up to the counter. "Why not try something new?" Mira asked walking out in her Satan Soul form. "Why not try this?" she moved her hand sending a dark light beam at her. Cana missed it backing up. "She's back again! Someone stop her!" Cana yelled. Everyone screamed running for their lives as Mira flew up into the air laughing. She covered the whole building in her dark magic sealing them in. "LAXUS! HELP US!" Natsu shouted avoiding a blast from Mira's hand. Laxus slowly walked out of his room pulling on his shirt. "What now?" he muttered walking down the stairs. "Mira come down here!" Lisanna snapped as Elfman tried to find a way to get her. Laxus watched as they ran around screaming and panicking. They had no idea what to do with her. Laxus found it amusing and grabbed himself a beer. "Are you kidding me?! She's gonna kill us all and you have a beer?!" Gray yelled. Laxus laughed. "Yes. You all give me some great entertainment." he said. "Do something Elfman!" Lisanna screamed hiding as another blast came from her sister. "I can't! Just hide and hope for the best!" Elfman ordered. Makarov looked at Laxus as he drank his beer. "Do something Laxus." he ordered.

"You're all pathetic." Laxus sighed getting up. "Mirajane Dreyar come here now!" he ordered. Mira turned glaring at him. "How dare you tell me what to do you insolent being!" she yelled and Laxus just looked at her half smirking. She flew at him and Elfman sighed. "Well he's dead. Serves him right." he muttered getting thumped by Evergreen. Mira came to a sudden stop. "Mirajane Dreyar..." she whispered as Laxus put his hand out for her. She took it and gasped when he pulled her down kissing her forcefully. "Calm down you little devil." he muttered pulling away. Mira's hair fell and she appeared back in her dress staring at him. "I think you need a rest." he said sweeping her up into his arms walking back upstairs. Everyone came out of their hiding places watching as he walked upstairs with her in his arms. "Was that all it takes?!" Natsu groaned. "Well, for him anyway." Lucy said. "Nevermind that! I'm more concerned with him calling her Mirajane Dreyar!" Elfman snapped and Lisanna laughed hugging him. "She's our big sister. She can manage her own affairs."

Laxus kicked the door shut lying Mira on the bed before checking on Laxa who was watching them. He lifted her up sitting on the bed beside Mira. "You called me Mirajane Dreyar not Mirajane Strauss." she whispered. "I know I did." he said making her look at him. "Because that is your new name." she stared at him as he kissed her a little less forcefully. "Is that a proposal?!" she asked when he pulled away. "No. It's an order but I guess it can be." he said smirking. She squealed running out to the balcony. "I'm getting married!" Elfman and Lisanna looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to become Mirajane Dreyar!" Elfman fainted. The guild cheered as Laxus came up beside her with Laxa and kissed her neck. "Bed now or I'll get pissed off." he growled and she nodded hugging him. "Oh I love you!" she said kissing his cheek before disappearing into the bedroom. "I already knew that but anyway." he muttered following her. Laxa clung to his shirt smiling. He shook his head going back to the room seeing Mira cuddled up to his coat watching him put Laxa to sleep. He put her back in the crib before climbing over Mira. "Why don't you have the real thing?" he muttered pulling his shirt off. She smiled tossing the coat over them as he lay beside her.

Every minute of the time Laxus was at the guild was spent by Mira who frequently switched between human and demon much to his pleasure. Admittedly sometimes Mira would change to her demon form just to get him to kiss her because she wasn't bold enough to ask for one. Laxa was growing steadily and she often got into trouble with her powers but Mira was very understanding and helped to keep her distracted when she wasn't busy serving people. When Laxus was away, Elfman and Makarov looked after them both up until he got back and that went on for the rest of her pregnancy.

Currently Laxus was gone on a job with his team and due back anytime. Early one morning Mira was sobbing into a pillow holding her stomach in pain. It was still early and she didn't really want to wake her sibling so early in the day but she couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Elfman! Lisanna!" she screamed. Elfman and Lisanna ran in. "What's wrong sis?" he asked. "I'm in so much pain! I think the baby's coming!" she cried pulling the pillow over her face. "Calm down Mira. I'll get you to a hospital." Elfman said lifting her up. Lisanna ran off to get the guild while he took her up. Mira was taken to a private room and put on a bed. Elfman stayed by her side stroking her hair. He could hear the guild arriving outside the room waiting on word on Mira. They were even piled out the doors. "Don't worry sis. We're all here to support you. I promise." he said stroking her hair. "It hurts so much." she whined looking at him through her tears. "I know. I can't stop the pain and I wish I could. Just be strong." he whispered kissing her head. Mira squeezed her eyes shut as the pain went on. Lisanna ran in and sat beside Elfman. "Everyone's here Elfman. They're all here for Mira." she said. Elfman nodded as the nurses monitored Mira closely. Mira whimpered softly as Laxus' image appeared in her mind. _Laxus I want you...where are you...?_ Elfman was seriously worried about his older sister as he watched tears leak out of her eyes trailing down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away as Lisanna rested her head on his arm. "Laxus better get home soon. He had some nerve leaving on a job when he knew she was in her last month." Elfman muttered. He didn't trust him with his sister. "Laxus will be here Elfman! He's got to! I need him…" Mira whimpered softly. "He loves me Elfman and I love him. I always have." Lisanna held her other hand tightly. "We know that Mirajane. He's just worried for your safety as he has always been with us." She said and Mira looked at the roof. "You'll all understand when we get married. He does love me. He does. I'm sure of it." Mira whispered closing her eyes. "I trust Laxy with my life." Elfman shook his head slightly. "Well I'll be there to crush him if he dare hurts you." He muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours later Laxus arrived in the city and couldn't wait to get home. But all the members of Fairy Tail at the hospital drew their attention so they went to investigate. "What the hell is going on? You can't all be sick." he said looking at Cana. "No. Mira's in labor." she said having some of her alcohol. Laxus dropped his bag pushing his way up to Makarov who was talking to a nurse. "Where's Mirajane?!" he snapped and the nurse looked at him. "Sorry sir. No visitors yet." she said. "Don't give me that bullshit! Where is she?!" he yelled glaring at her. "I'm her fucking boyfriend!" Makarov patted his arm. "Calm down Laxus." he said but Laxus didn't. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice. "I want my Laxy!" Mira screamed not that far from him. "Laxy?!" Bickslow said smirking. "Shut up! Only Mira calls me that! Now get outta my way!" he yelled pushing a few people aside. The rest of the guild moved as he ran to the room bursting through the doors. "Leave us alone Laxus. We don't need you." Elfman grumbled as Mira reached for Laxus. "Like hell I will! Get out of here!" he yelled glaring at Elfman and Lisanna. Lisanna pulled Elfman out of the room and he ran over to Mira. "Oh Laxus." she whispered wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her cheek stroking her hair. "I thought you weren't going to get here." Laxus looked at her and smiled. "I'd always come for you. I told you that. Now just be a strong girl and put up with the pain. I've got you now." he said taking her hand gently kissing it. She smiled burying her face in him.

"Tell me how much you missed me. And how much you missed what I do to you." he said smirking. "I missed you a lot. More than anything. Especially at night. I used to dream about you being with me." she whispered looking at him. "Mm and what would I do to you?" he asked pressing his lips against her ear. "You would trail your hands down my body removing my clothes. Then your hands trailed to my legs as you teased me. I would beg you to take me but you wouldn't. You just kept teasing telling me that I was a dirty girl but you loved me. And then when I thought you would stop, you ripped off my underwear and would fuck me all night. Then I usually woke up and had to change my pyjamas and sheets." she muttered blushing madly. "You are a dirty girl Mira. And I love that." he whispered kissing her gently. "But I swear to god if you dare think about anyone else doing that to you I will fuck you up so bad you'll wish you were dead. Got it my little devil." Mira nodded hugging him tightly as he kissed her passionately. "I'd never dream of anyone other than you." she whispered. "Good. Then one of these days I might make that dream of yours come true." A nurse walked over when Mira half screamed again burying her face in him.

By late afternoon she was finally done. Laxus hadn't left her side once. She had twins, one girl and one boy. The guild members were allowed to visit when she was respectable and Makarov gave Laxa back to Laxus. Mira was snuggled up to Laxus who was on the bed with her head on his chest and one arm around her rubbing her sides gently. Mira was absolutely thrilled and so happy about the twins. Laxus was but he didn't show it much. He just watched Mira fuss over the two small bundles. He kissed her head gently closing his eyes. "Oh Laxus aren't they adorable." she whispered. "Yes. But what do you expect with us for parents." he muttered and she laughed as each of the guild members got a hold of the babies. They made their way around the group before landing back in Laxus' lap. "What are you going to name them?" Wendy asked leaning on the bed. Mira looked at Laxus who shrugged. "I dunno." he muttered. "Leisl and Misha Dreyar." Mira thought for a minute and then smiled. "I like that." she said and Laxus pulled her closer kissing her hair. Laxa clung onto his shoulder as Mira took the twins. "You'll be a busy momma. Laxa is about a year old and now you have them." Wendy said and Mira nodded.

"Maybe Laxy can take some time off work." she said looking at the twins. Laxus just lifted her hand up kissing it gently. "What do I get if I do?" he asked smirking. "Breakfast in bed every morning and I'll do whatever you want whenever you want." she said softly and he nodded. "Sounds good enough. But I ain't holding you to your word. You need time to recover." he said and she smiled closing her eyes. "Alright get lost. Mira needs her sleep." Laxus said waving the group out. They piled out and the nurse put the twins in a crib with Laxa. Mira rolled onto her side as Laxus lay down so she could half lie on him. "I'm glad you got here in time Laxy." she whispered. "I know. So am I." he said stroking her hair. "Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar." she whispered and he chuckled. "Yeah we'll get married when you feel up to it." he muttered. "Now sleep." she nodded cuddling up to him falling asleep. He looked over at his kids watching them sleep while running Mira's hair through his fingers. Laxa was still sound asleep with the twins beside her. He sighed looking back at Mira. He really wanted a bath to clean himself from the job. He slipped away from Mira's kissing her cheek. "Be back soon." he whispered before walking out with his bag.

He dropped his stuff at home and had a bath. He then went and cleared out one of his rooms and cleaned his a little. He set up Laxa's crib in the second room along with a second for the twins. He then grabbed his coat pulling it on before heading back up to the hospital. He walked into Mira's private room to see her sitting up, hair up in the air and glowing red eyes but still in her hospital gown. The nurses were trying to calm her down but she wouldn't listen to them. "You've done something to him! Where's my Laxus?!" she snapped. He rolled his eyes taking his coat off putting it around his shoulders. He then walked over making her look at him. "Will you stop doing this." he muttered and she went back to herself. "Where were you?" she asked hugging him. "Having a bath." he said and she smiled. "Okay." she said softly. "Can we change you to your clothes now Miss Strauss?" one nurse asked. "Oh yes. I'm so sorry." she said softly. They changed her into a pair of shorts and a crop top. Laxus was watching the kids sleep till she was done. "Laxy." she said holding her arms out. He went back lying on the bed holding her close. The nurses left closing the door. Laxus tossed his coat over a chair pulling his shirt off. She smiled pressing her lips to his collar bone. He closed his eyes putting his hands behind his head as she continued to run her hands over his chest. She had missed it while he had been away. "Rest Mira. Then you can take it in again." He muttered smirking. She nodded lying on him closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry about the LONG wait. I forgot to keep this updated so I will do better. Anyway, here is the next chapter :)**

By the next morning Laxus demanded Mira be released which they allowed not wanting to get on his bad side. He took Mira to his place not wanting Elfman near her because he knew he'd try and keep her away from him. He put Laxa back to bed and then put the twins in their crib. He walked back to the lounge to see Mira staring at the house. The house was huge. There were four rooms, two bathrooms upstairs, an office that she assumed was Laxus', a large kitchen and large living room downstairs. "It's so big." she whispered. "Yeah I know. The old geezer let me keep it after I came back." he said walking up to her. "I suppose this was where you would entertain your many females guests." she said putting her bag down. "Actually no. Because Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen stay here. Freed insisted." he muttered pulling her hair up into a ponytail. He kissed down her neck slowly. She smiled before the three came running down the stairs. Laxus groaned walking off. "Hey Mira, can we go see the babies again please?" Evergreen asked. "Of course you can!" Mira said smiling. The three ran back upstairs to the room where Laxus had the three of them.

Evergreen was first in and Laxajane woke up with the noise. She giggled reaching for her. "Oh come here you little cutie." she said lifting Laxajane up. Freed took Misha and Bickslow took Leisl. "They're just so cute." Evergreen said looking at the twins. "They are cute. Very cute." Bickslow said. "So cute. So cute." his puppets chimed. "Put them away! You'll scare them and then Laxus will be furious!" Freed snapped. Bickslow nodded but not before Leisl woke up and saw the puppets. She screamed which woke Misha who started crying. Laxa didn't like the crying and subsequently got upset herself. "Put them away you idiot!" Evergreen hissed. "Oh shit. We need to calm them before Laxus comes!" Bickslow said holding Leisl close. The bedroom door slammed open and all three jumped. Freed paled seeing Laxus standing in the door way. Laxus walked over to Bickslow glaring at him snatching one of the puppets. "Get rid of these fucking dolls and stop upsetting my babies!" he yelled. "He didn't mean to Laxus. It was an accident." Evergreen said and Laxus glared at her. "You're trying to protect him now?!" he growled through gritted teeth. His hand sparked as it charged for an attack. Mira ran in clutching his hand against her chest. "Calm down Laxy. He won't do it again." she said looking at Bickslow the way she did to Laxus when Natsu went on the S-Class quest. "Will you Bickslow?" he shook his head and Laxus threw the doll back to Bickslow before storming out. Mira sighed softly.

"We're really sorry Mirajane." Freed said putting a settled Misha back to bed with Leisl and Laxa. "It's okay. He's just worried." she said looking at her kids. "About what?" Evergreen asked. "Elfman taking me away from him. And taking the kids. But Elfman's just worried too. I'm stuck in the middle of a cat fight only I know if it came to a stand off, Laxus would win hands down. But I don't want them hurt." she said softly. Freed hugged Mira gently. "We're Laxus' bodyguards. That makes us now responsible for you and the kids. We won't let him harm your brother or you brother harm him. They can't take you either. Laxus does love you whether your brother likes it or not. And he has to respect that you love Laxus too." he said. Mira smiled hugging him back. "Thank you Freed." she whispered. Bickslow pulled Evergreen over joining in on the hug.

" **Get off my fucking girlfriend!** " Laxus yelled from downstairs.

The three of them jumped off before disappearing to their rooms. Freed and Bickslow shared a room while Evergreen had her own. Mira laughed walking downstairs. Laxus met her at the bottom. She leant over kissing him gently. He smiled lifting her up and walking over to the couch sitting down with her. He held her close stroking her hair. "Now where was I before?" he muttered before her kissed her neck. She smiled as he bit down slightly. "No one will ever take you away from me." he whispered holding her tightly. "I know Laxus." she said softly. She climbed onto his lap facing him as he gently removed her fur-lined coat leaving her just in her jeans and white long-sleeved shirt with Fairy Tail's logo on it. She leant forward resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "You still need rest Mira." he said softly. "I should put you to bed." She shook her head holding him. "No I stay here with you." she whispered drifting off to sleep. Laxus put his feet up on the couch so she could lie on him. He wrapped both arms around her torso watching her sleep.

Mira woke up after three hours alone on the couch. She sat up rubbing her eyes hearing her babies crying. She got up walking upstairs and to the room lifting Misha up feeding him. She stroked Leisl's cheek gently while Misha fed. She glanced up heading the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Laxus then walked into the room and looked at her. "You abandoned me." she muttered. "Only for ten minutes Mira. I promise." He said kissing her head. "Gramps wants us at the Guild. We're decorating it for Christmas." He said. She nodded putting Misha in Laxus' arms and began feeding Leisl. Laxus leant over kissing her neck gently. "You're so gorgeous but you need to change to something more you." He said softly and she smiled. "I know the perfect outfit." She said looking over at Laxa who was still asleep. Laxus lifted Laxa out and left the room. Mira finished feeding Leisl before going downstairs. Laxus had both kids sound asleep against his chest and his coat around the three of them. Mira pulled her coat on around Leisl and they left for her house. Mira changed and then walked out and off to the guild.

They arrived to see everyone there pulling out boxes of Christmas decorations. "Mirajane! Laxus! Can I look after your kids while you work? Please?" Wendy asked running over. "I guess so. Just make sure they stay out of trouble and I'll be over if there's any problem. Well, me or Laxus." Mira said and Wendy smiled. "Oh thank you! I'll watch them with Master closely!" she said. The three babies were left with Wendy in a corner of the guild with Makarov. Laxus sat at the bar grabbing his beer. "Oh look impressed Laxy. It's just decorating." Cana said looking at him and he glared at her. "Don't call me that. And I'm not into decorating. It's a girl thing." He muttered before Natsu ran across in front of him covered in tinsel and Gray following him with more. "Get back here! I have more for you!" Gray shouted and Natsu laughed. Laxus rolled his eyes having a sip of beer. "With an exception for idiots." He muttered. Cana shook her head as Mira walked over pulling her coat off. Laxus froze seeing her in a skin tight red off shoulder dress. It had fur around the top and the cuffs of her sleeves and a slit up both sides of the dress to her hip. "Down boy." Cana muttered closing Laxus' jaw. Laxus glared at her. "Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Mira didn't notice Laxus' stare as she walked off to start decorating. Cana thought it was hilarious even with Laxus' threats to beat her up if she didn't shut up. Mira began decorating around the halls with Lucy and Juvia. Laxus stayed drinking his beer and watching the girls. He then looked over at Romeo and Asuka who were pulling out the decorations for the tree. "Laxus can you help us?" Romeo asked. "With what?" he asked putting his empty beer up. "The tree. We need you to put it up." he said. "Yeah fine." he said walking over. Romeo and Asuka smiled watching as he got the tree up. They then began to decorate it. Asuka sat up on his shoulders doing the top while Romeo did the bottom and Laxus did the rest to stop their nagging. Natsu and Gray came running over and Laxus hit them both over the head. "Get that damn tinsel on the tree you idiots." he snapped and the two groaned. "Fine." Natsu muttered doing as he was told. Mira then came over. "Stopped huh?" Laxus asked. "Yeah. I was getting a little light headed so I came to put the candy on the tree." she said. Laxus nodded watching her as she put the candy canes and other candy on the tree. Laxus put Asuka on the ground so she could go get something to eat while Romeo took the empty boxes away. Laxus just stared at Mira before slipping his arms around her waist. "Something wrong Laxy?" she asked stroking his cheek. "Not now I have you." he muttered kissing her neck slowly. She turned around wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her passionately slipping one arm around her neck keeping the other on her waist. "Laxy." she whispered. "What?" he muttered kissing along her jawline. "Bickslow is coming over." she whispered hearing him groan. "Can't they leave me alone for once?" Mira giggled hugging him tightly resting her head on his chest.

Bickslow came over and looked at them. "Hey Laxus, Wendy wanted me to come and get the pretty lady cause the twins are upset." he said. "Okay. First, don't interrupt when I'm busy with Mira. Second, if it's for the babies, announce yourself first before coming over. And thirdly, she's my pretty lady so watch what you call her!" Bickslow nodded saluting. "Yes sir!" Mira smiled as she stood on her tiptoes pulling him down a bit to nuzzle him. "I'll be back for you in a bit." she said softly. Laxus kissed her head letting her go. Bickslow grabbed her arm pulling her upstairs to where Wendy and Makarov now had the kids. Leisl and Misha were crying and Makarov had Laxa who was asleep but had died tears on her face. "What happened?" Mira asked. "Well the twins are hungry, we already changed them since that was the first problem." Wendy said. "And what happened to Laxa?" she asked softly. "Natsu and Gray scared her." Makarov said and Wendy nodded. "So don't tell Laxus or he'll go crazy." Wendy said. Mira took her twins nodding as she sat down lying a blanket over them as she let them feed from her. "So how is Laxus doing with all this?" Makarov asked. "He's doing well. Although he has got very protective and that concerns me." she said softly. "But then I feel more protective too. I suppose it's part of having kids."

Makarov nodded looking at her. "I understand. I had the same thing with my son. I had him under my watch all the time. I often wonder if that's why Laxus turned out like he did since his father never cared about him. I tried my best but I don't think it worked as well as I would've hoped. However I must admit, you somehow manage to subdue the beast inside him and now he has the children, he may just calm down." he said and Mira smiled. "I'll try my best Master." she said swapping the twins over so the other could feed. She looked up hearing someone running up the stairs. Makarov held Laxa closely as Natsu and Gray ran past screaming and Gajeel chasing them. Lucy and Levy followed. "Gajeel stop! Don't kill them!" Lucy called. "They'll apologize, we'll make them!" Levy shouted over Gajeel's threats to kill him. "Shut up! You'll..." Laxa woke up and started crying. Makarov sighed. "...upset Laxa." The five of them ran back down. "Oh hush now sweetie. It's okay. You'll get used to the noise and riots." he said. "Mira? What's wrong with Laxajane?" Laxus called from downstairs. "Nothing. She's fine." Mira called back. "Mirajane you're a shit liar." he snapped going upstairs. "I saw those three dumbass and the bimbos following come from up here! Did they upset her?!" Mira looked at him as did Makarov and Wendy but they said nothing. He looked back downstairs and all that was heard was three screams from the boys. He then walked over to his grandfather holding his arms out. Makarov handed Laxa to him and Laxus held her gently.

Laxa clung to his shirt looking up at him. Laxus stroked her hair gently kissing her cheek. "Don't worry. You're safe with daddy now and those idiots have been dealt with." he whispered. Mira watched him and smiled to herself fixing her dress back up and put both the twins into their cradle Reedus had created. She got up going over to Laxus slipping her arms around his arm. She tickled Laxa's tummy gently and she giggled softly cuddling up to Laxus. Laxus just wrapped one arm around Mira looking over at the twins. Makarov smiled to himself getting up. "I'll leave you two be for a while." he said walking off downstairs. Laxus cradled Laxa till she fell asleep. He then lay her with the twins before pulling Mira back against him. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck standing on her tiptoes so she could hold him better. He lifted her up a little kissing her cheek. "So my darling, are you feeling better now?" he asked and she nodded slightly. "A bit." she said as he sat down sitting her on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair gently and he looked a little her leaning into her touch. "You shouldn't be here Mira. You should be resting." he said kissing her cheek. "Without you? That's no fun." she said lying her head on his shoulder fiddling with the collar on his shirt.

She could hear the music downstairs playing. "I remember when boys used to flock to ask me to dance. All those years ago." she whispered to herself. Laxus looked at her and smirked. "You want to dance?" he asked softly. She smiled nodding as she got up. He stood up pulling her against him holding one hand in his resting the other on the small of her back as she wrapped her arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. He kept her close as he kissed her hair. "I'm going to make you my wife and keep you all to myself." he whispered and she giggled. "Just no running away. I like my job here." she said looking at him. "I'll only run away with you if you don't give me enough attention." he said and she smiled. "Sounds reasonable." she said softly. She slipped her hands out of his wrapping them around his neck and he held her waist gently as they danced. "Laxus." she whispered. "Hm?" She looked up at him and ran her fingers over the scar on his face. "You have to be careful on jobs. The children and I can't lose you." she whispered. He chuckled resting his head on hers. "I'll have the Thunder God Tribe with me. Nothing can happen to me." he promised kissing her nose. "I love you my precious little demon." she smiled hugging him tighter. "I know you do, my lightning prince. You're the only one I know who has ever talked me out of my demon state." she said staring up at him. "And I always will." he said before kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Laxus woke up in the guild in one of the rooms with Elfman and Freed. Cana and Erza were passed out on the floor with a couple of bottles of wine. Laxus got up and walked out looking around. He couldn't really remember what happened the night before or why he was with Elfman and Freed plus the two girls. And Mira was nowhere in the guild. He stopped looking at a clean set of clothes on one of the tables so grabbed the shirt and removed the one from the night before. He paused hearing the doors open and close and then the sound of his demon humming to herself as she walked in with Bickslow and Evergreen who had the kids. He walked downstairs pulling the red shirt on, did it up and then rolled the sleeves up. "Morning boss." Bickslow said glancing up. Laxus grumbled a reply walking over to the counter. Mira slid a beer across to him and smiled brightly at him as the others stared to emerge from upstairs. "Morning Laxy." she said happily giving him a quick kiss. "Good god woman. Why are you so happy?" he muttered grabbing the front of her dress pulling her back for another kiss. "Well last night you, Freed, Elfman, and the two girls got drunk so Master said you should go upstairs. So we did and you slept there." she said.

"How is that anything to be so happy about. You slept without me." he muttered and she smiled. "Because when I took your shirt off, for some reason you decided that you were going to be a pain in the ass and snatched me up. Master, Natsu, Gajeel and Bickslow had to pry your arms off me so I could get out. It was harder than it looked and you kept pulling away claiming me as 'your demon queen'. It was so cute." she said kissing his nose. "Oh god if Natsu dares utter a word, he'll be nothing but a pile of ashes." he muttered. "Aw cheer up gloomy pants. You made my night." she said. "You haven't made my morning yet." he said and she walked around to his side. He slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "I must admit, I missed this last night." she whispered slipping her hands under his shirt. "Too bad. Could've spent the night here." he said kissing her neck as his hand moved to her butt grabbing it. "Laxus!" she snapped and he chuckled. "What? Can I help it if I like your ass and making you angry at me for doing it in public?" he muttered. She climbed onto his lap resting her head on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her lower back. "We need to get out of here so I can have some time with you." she said and he laughed. "Slow down there. You only had the twins a few days ago. No sex till a month after new year at the earliest." he said smiling her. "You dirty minded devil." Mira giggled kissing along his collarbone. "Only if you resist me, my Lightning Dragon Slayer."

Laxus took another mouthful of beer and Mira stared at him before tapping his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at her. She tapped her lips a few times and smiled. He smiled stroking her cheek before bringing her face closer kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. He pulled away leaving her breathless before going back to his drink. Mira smiled going back to her work humming to herself while Laxus watched his three kids who were still with Evergreen, Bickslow and now Freed. He finished his drink and walked over to the three of them. "Hey Laxus. How's the hangover?" Evergreen asked. "Eh. I've had worse." he muttered as Laxa reached over grabbing his shirt giggling. "Daddy hug." she said and he smiled lifting her up. She touched the side of his face with her hands smiling. "My darling little angel." he said kissing her blonde hair. She cuddled up to him looking over at Mira. "She tried walking again today at home." Bickslow said. "Oh? And how did she go?" Laxus asked. "Not very well. She fell over more than she stood." he said. Laxus smiled taking Laxa to the bar and putting Laxa on the ground.

"Laxajane, look at me." he said and she looked up at him. "Try to walk to mommy." he said turning her around. She whined holding his hands tighter. Mira glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Laxa. You want a hug?" she asked and Laxa smiled. "Try to come to mommy then." she said and Laxa slowly let go of Laxus' hands but only took a few steps before falling. Laxus grabbed her again kissing her head. "Good girl. Try one more time for daddy?" she giggled looking back at Mira holding her arms out as she took a couple of steps. Mira took her gently holding her close. "Momma." Laxa whispered and she smiled kissing her cheek. Laxus walked over holding them both. "You're a clever little girl." he said and Laxa smiled. "Clever girl. Clever girl." Mira looked at Laxus who slowly glared over at Bickslow. "I thought I said to keep those fucking dolls away from them!" he yelled storming over and Bickslow ran off. "Daddy!" Laxa whined tearing up. Laxus stopped but Bickslow was still hit by lightning. He walked back over taking Laxa again. She settled again happy he wasn't mad anymore. But it didn't last long.

While Laxus was talking to Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow while watching Mira feed their babies, Laxajane crawled off to investigate the hall. But it was just as rowdy as usual and Natsu and Gray were fighting again. She watched as fire surrounded Natsu before he ran after Gray. "Natsu stop it!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ran past Laxa yelling at Gray. She got scared and screamed. Laxus spun around furious at the sound of his daughter crying. "Dragneel! Fullbuster! You're both dead meat!" he roared. Gray and Natsu stopped chasing each other and screamed running away from the angry Lightning Dragon Slayer. Makarov sighed shaking his head. Freed ran over grabbing Laxa as Mira went after Laxus. But that wasn't very successful.

Mira watched as Laxus ran after the two of them. "Laxy come back here!" she snapped. But he ignored her as he grabbed both boys. "Laxus please! Think of me and the children!" she called. "And if you don't stop...then I'm leaving you!" Laxus froze as the Thunder God Tribe gasped. "Mira?" Lisanna said softly. Laxus put Natsu and Gray up on a hook before walking over to Mira. "Don't do it Laxus please." she whispered taking his hands gently. He snatched her up holding her against him. "Don't you ever fucking dare leave me you demon." he growled before kissing her. "I love you and only you." She smiled hugging him tightly. "I knew you'd come back for me!" she said happily. Laxus smiled nuzzling her gently. "Just please don't kill the boys. I know you don't like it but they're still young." she said stroking his hair. He nodded sighing. "Fine." he muttered putting her down so he could let Natsu and Gray off. Mira smiled and Macarov sighed thankfully. But then Macao ran in. "Laxus! You're in big trouble kid!" he yelled. "What's the dunderhead done now?" Makarov grumbled. "I've done nothing!" Laxus fired back. "It's not that he's done something. But Ivan's heard he's got kids. Three of them. And that there's a possibility of his dragon link. But he's furious because they're the children born of a...I'm sorry Mira." he said.

Laxus looked at Mira who looked like she was going to cry. "Because they're the children born of a demon you mean." she whispered. Laxus walked over holding her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay. I won't let my father harm you. He won't touch you or the kids." he promised as Lisanna came over leaning on Mira's back. He kissed the top of Mira's head gently. "Stay with the tribe and your siblings. But stay at my place so I know where you'll be when I come home." he said. She nodded holding him tighter. They let go slowly and Laxus grabbed his coat walking to the door. Elfman walked over taking his arm. "What now? If you're going to fight me about Mira can't you let it wait till after this?" Laxus muttered. "It's not that Laxus." Elfman said. "I know I have been hard on you but it's just because I love her. But I've seen how willing you are to do things for her. I think you'll be fine for her and I trust her with you. Please, for my sister's sake. Try to come back for her. I'd hate to see her heart break." Laxus glanced back at Mira before back at Elfman. "Sure. Just keep a close watch on her." Laxus then walked out to find his father.


	13. Chapter 13

Laxus was gone for three days and Mira was beside herself with worry. She always stayed at work till late so she could have some time alone before going home. She missed waking up to his face in the mornings. This night was no different. She was lying in bed staring at his empty half. The moonlight shone on her face, making the tears glisten as they rolled down her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of movement heading to the basement. She got up pulling her night gown on over her pyjamas walking out. She pushed the basement door open looking into the dark. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called softly seeing a dim light. There was no reply. She walked down slowly peering around the corner. She gasped seeing Laxus pulling a bloodied shirt off with injuries on his back and sides that she could see. Laxus sighed softly undoing his belt. "Laxy..." she whined walking over. He turned and she ran into his arms. "I was getting so worried about you." she said holding him close. She looked up at him and he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as he pushed her against the wall. "I missed you Mira." he whispered and she nodded "So did I."

She pushed him back a bit looking at his body and the wounds on him. "Did Ivan do this to you?" she asked and he nodded. She pulled him back against her burying her face in him. "I'm sorry Laxus." She whispered softly. "For what?" he asked stroking her hair gently. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't fallen for you. This is all my fault. No one can love a demon without being hurt. Demon's are un-loveable." She pulled away with tears streaming down her face. "I'll leave so you can be at peace with your father." She whispered walking to the stairs.

"I didn't disown my father so you could leave me Mirajane _Dreyar_." He growled grabbing her wrist tightly. "And it is Dreyar because you are going to fucking marry me and to hell with everyone hates it!" Mira looked back at him as he half turned looking at her. He leant over kissing her neck. "I love you and it's that simple. Elfman finally trusts me to have you and I'm not giving that up now. You're mine. I claimed you. You've had my children and take care of one from another woman. And that's the end of it." He let go of her wrist walking to one of the cupboard pulling out the bandages before heading upstairs to have a shower. Mira just stood there staring at the wall. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom leaning on the door listening to the water running. She slowly opened the door walking into the steam filled room. She undid the belt on her night gown as it slipped from her shoulders before she stripped from her pyjamas watching Laxus' figure washing the blood off him.

She stepped into the shower as her soft hands gently caressed the back of his shoulders. Laxus stopped glancing back at her as she rested her head on his back. "How can you love me when I was the one who caused this?" she whispered. "Because I don't blame you." He said as her fingers gently skimmed over the wounds and cuts on his back. She grabbed a cloth softly cleaning them. "You need to understand the difference between that Mira. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I fought him to keep you safe so I can keep you with me and the kids." He said and she pressed her lips to his skin. "I love you Laxus." She whispered. He smiled turning around as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head taking the cloth from her hands before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

The two got out, dried and Mira dressed again. Laxus just pulled on his pants as Mira took the bandages to the bedroom. He followed sitting on the end of the bed. Mira then started to cover his chest with the bandages. She was worried about him and she hated that it happened because of her magic. She finished before she grabbed his black tank top passing it to him. He pulled it on and looked at his demon beside him.

He turned pushing her down against the bed holding himself up with one arm caressing her hair with the other. She stared up at him fixing her eyes on his. "You're not a monster Mira. You're my demon. My she-devil. But deep down you're my angel. How could a woman like you ever be a demon with a face as innocent and beautiful as yours? Because you're really an angel but your magic makes you a demon. But you're still an angel. My angel. You saved me from something I didn't want to be and that was me. I know I've hurt you badly in the past and I wish I could take it back. All those things I said. I've made you cry more than I care to remember. But I love you and I always have. I could never stop and my father won't be the one to stop me. You need to remember that you are who you are. Fuck what people want you to be or what they think you should be. You need to be who you know you are and what I know you are. You're Mirajane Strauss. Oldest sister to Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. The sister who did everything to protect her siblings. The one who stole the heart of Laxus Dreyar and refuses to give it back. My angelic, loving, sweet, demonic girlfriend. My wife and a mother."

He wiped the tears from her face kissing her gently. "Oh Laxy…I love you so much." She whispered hugging his neck. He lay down pulling her against him as he pulled the sheets over the two of them. "I know you do Mira. And I love you. Laxajane, Leisl and Misha love you too. We all love you." He said as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Now get some sleep and we'll have some time tomorrow." He said. Mira nodded closing her eyes as her mind replayed what he had said to her. He'd never said anything so caring to her in her entire life. But she loved it and knew he had a point. She felt Laxus' hold on her tighten slightly as he drifted off to sleep. She stroked his hair gently nuzzling his neck. "Thank you Laxus. For everything you just said to me. You gave me some hope when I feared Ivan would make you leave. I will forever be by your side through whatever you do. No matter where your life takes us, I'll be there with you." She whispered as she slowly drifted to sleep safe in the Dragon Slayers arms. She knew he cared for her but it had just scared her knowing how powerful his father was and what he could potentially do to them if he so wished. But she would be there to protect Laxus if she needed to and he would be there to protect her. They weren't going to give up so easily.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning, Laxus woke up with the twins crying. He stirred before sitting up cringing. "Lie down Laxy. I'll get them and bring them in." Mira said lying him back down. He watched as she left and was gone for a while. She then returned with the twins and lay them on the bed. She then went and collected Laxa. She came back to see Laxus sound asleep again with both the twins into his chest. She sat down kissing his head. "Sleep well my sexy lightning beast." she whispered sitting Laxa on her lap as she took one of the twins to feed them. Laxa watched her father sleeping while lying across her lap. "Where daddy go?" Laxa asked. "To a fight. To protect us." she said. Laxa crawled under the blanket cuddling up to Laxus. He wrapped his arm around her and she smiled. Mira finished feeding both the babies and lay them back on his chest. She then went and had a bath before changing Laxa and then leaving for the guild. She left the Thunder God Tribe to make sure Laxus rested till he was better as long as Bickslow kept his puppets away from Laxus and the kids.

But three hours later Laxus woke up and looked at the twins who were still on his chest. Laxa was cuddled up asleep as well. "Sweetheart. I need to get up." he said moving Laxa gently. "Daddy back." she whispered. "Yeah, after I find mommy." he said getting up holding the twins. "Mommy gone work." she said rubbing her eyes as he pulled his shirt from last night off. "Well let's go see mommy." he said taking his clean shirt pulling it on but didn't do it up. He pulled his coat on over it covering the twins beneath it. Laxa took his hand and he lifted her up. She cuddled up closing her eyes. He walked out but not before Freed noticed. "Where are you going Laxus?" he asked. Laxus looked back and Freed crossed his arms. "Mira gave us strict instructions not to let you out till you were rested." he said. "I am now leave me alone." he muttered opening the door. "Don't leave Laxus unless you want Mira to go mental at you." Freed said. "Shut up! I want her and I don't care what she told you!" he snapped. "Fine but we're coming too." Freed said getting Eve and Bickslow. "Want help with the kids?" Evergreen asked. "No! I'm capable of doing things! They're my god damn babies Eve!" he growled walking off. "Someone's touchy today." Bickslow muttered and Freed nodded. The three followed after Laxus as he walked towards the guild. He was in more pain than he'd ever admit but he wanted to be with Mira.

They arrived at the guild and Mira looked up and gasped. " **Laxus Dreyar**! You're supposed to be resting!" she snapped. "I needed to see you." he said and she sighed smiling. "When you're ready, come downstairs and I'll redo your bandages." she said disappearing downstairs. He nodded putting Laxa down on Evergreen's lap. He then passed the twins to Freed and Bickslow. Laxa stirred slightly pointing to Laxus. "Daddy sexy lightning beast." she whispered. Laxus looked back at her. "What the hell?" he muttered and Laxa looked at him. "Mommy said so." Laxus smirked ruffling her hair. "Be a good girl." he said walking off. Laxa cuddled back up to Evergreen falling asleep again. Evergreen giggled stroking her hair gently.

He walked downstairs looking at Mira who was fiddling with a bandage. He slipped his arms around her waist gently. "Your sexy lightning beast has arrived." He mused and Mira dropped the bandages. "H-How did y-you know that? Y-you were asleep!" she asked and he chuckled kissing down her neck. "I might have been but Laxajane wasn't." he muttered and she mentally kicked herself for saying in front of her. "I think it's hot." He whispered turning her around kissing her. She kissed him back as she slid her hands up his arms pushing his coat off letting it fall to the ground. She then took his unbuttoned shirt pulling it off. He pulled away when they needed to breathe again. She cut the bandages off and grabbed a damp cloth wiping over the wounds. Laxus watched her closely as she wiped it over, occasionally planting small kisses on the marks. When she stopped, he wanted her back. He loved the feeling of her soft touches on his skin. She picked up a bandage and began covering them up again. "Thank you for last night." She whispered doing the bandage up. "What about it?" he asked. "What you said to me. But I didn't get to return the favor." She said walking around in front of him. "You don't have to Mirajane. I don't need you to return it." He said cupping her face stroking her cheeks. "Please Laxy. Let me?" she asked and he rolled his eyes but nodded.

She sat him down on one of the boxes standing between his legs stroking his hair. "Well the truth is Laxus, I think I've always hated you for what you did to us here at the guild. And everytime you leave for mission I prepare myself for you not to come back and what to tell the children. Yet you make me look like a fool every single time because you always come back. And you always come to me first. I get the first hug. The first kiss. The first 'I missed you'. And then I hate myself for doubting you. You somehow manage to make me love you even when I think I hate you. And every night when you kiss me goodnight, you make me fall for you a little more. Every kiss does that. People hate you or they love you. And a lot hate you because of how you treated us here despite us being a family. But I think I understand you just needed someone to keep you on track and guide you down the right path but you didn't have that. You needed love and someone to be there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. And I wish I had been there for you more." she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We love you Laxus. Even if your father doesn't. And I'll always be here when you need someone. I promise. I won't ever leave you to fend for yourself. Even if you leave me, I'd understand and I'd still be by your side for every fight you do. To take care of your wounds. To hold you when you need to cry and to comfort you. I won't ever let you go through anything alone ever again. I don't want to lose the only man who ever loved me. Love me for what I am. Who I am. I can't live without you. You make everything worth something. And everytime I think I hate you, it makes me love you more because you don't need the hate anymore. You need love Laxus. Something you never really had growing up. I'll make up for everything you lost as a child. Everything I know I wished I had as a child."

She felt Laxus' hold on her tighten as he pulled her against him. "I love you Laxus. I really do." She whispered kissing his cheek. "I love you more Mira." He whispered kissing her gently. She smiled resting her head against his. "Promise me you'll marry me no matter what and I'll give you everything you deserve." he said stroking her hair. She nodded slightly. "I promise."


End file.
